


Working Out

by Veei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, SanSan Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veei/pseuds/Veei
Summary: theimmaculatebastard - Are they or aren’t they? Sansa and Sandor keep everyone guessing about their relationship status. (Open for modern or medieval setting.)Arya has a twelve pack of Xl suspicions and a brother she can talk into helping her find the truth.





	Working Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maroucia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroucia/gifts), [theimmaculatebastard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theimmaculatebastard).



> My first Sansan Russian Roulette !
> 
> This work is for theimmaculatebastard (couldn't find your ao3 url, if you have one, let me know and i'll update!)

“I'm telling you, she's seeing someone.”, Arya planted herself in front of Jon.  
He barely looked up from his phone.  
“You think? She would have said something.”  
“She's going out a lot. And she's at the gym constantly.”  
Jon shrugged.  
“That doesn't mean anything, you know.”  
“It doesn't? Because yesterday when I was searching for tampons, I found this!”  
Arya threw a box of condoms on his lap.  
Jon blinked a dozen times, assessing the box.  
“XL?”, He cocked an eyebrow. “Good for her.”  
Arya rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
“Good for her! She's _hiding_ the fact that she's seeing someone. How can it be good for her?”  
“Maybe because you two live together? And you're just too nosy for your own good? And she likes privacy?”  
“I’m telling you, something’s fishy. After Joffrey... I don't want her to…” She sighed. “Look, I’ll find out with or without you.”  
Arya. His little sister was as soft hearted as she was tough.  
“Put that back, she’ll be back any second.”  
She sighed exasperatedly.  
“I’m just worried, ok?”, she shouted from Sansa’s bedroom. “I just want to make sure she's alright.”  
Jon pondered. Sansa had spent a rough couple of months, following her breakup with her longtime boyfriend, Joffrey, that rich and arrogant fuck. Jon knew things had happened behind the door of the Lannister house, but he also knew that sweet private Sansa would never speak a word of it.  
“You don't think… She would not date Joffrey again, no? She wouldn't do that, right?”  
Jon snorted.  
“I've been to pool parties with Joffrey, and unless he’s an exceptional grower… XL are a couple sizes of overkill.”  
Arya shook her head to clear the disturbing image from her mind. “Eww Jon no!”  
  
Sansa came back home before Arya could say more, and went straight to her room.  
“Hey! You two are going to stay here tonight?”  
Jon and Arya exchanged a glance.  
“Maybe?”, Arya answered. “You got plans?”  
“...No.”, she answered without looking up from the bag she was preparing. “I’m going to the gym.”  
“Again?”  
“Yeah Sandor is training me.”  
“Sandor? A friend of yours?”  
Sansa flinched.  
“Yes. He was Joffrey’s bodyguard.”  
“Right! I remember him. Isn't he older?”, Arya feigned ignorance.  
“...Yeah.”  
“He's big, too.”  
“Well yes he was a bodyguard. He opened his own gym. Very nice.”  
“Nice?? That guy??”  
“The gym, Arya. And don’t call him ‘that guy’. You don't know him.”  
“Sooo... What do you do at the gym?”  
“Running, stretching. The usual.”  
Jon watched the scene unfold in front of him in shocked silence. He would have preferred not getting into this interrogation in the first place, but since it was on, his curiosity was beating his good judgment fair and square.  
“Sansa..”, Arya took her sister by the shoulders, “Do you… have something to tell us?”  
“...Like what?”, Sansa blinked.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Yes.”, Sansa smiled. “I’m fine, don’t be silly.”  
“You’re going to the gym on a friday night.”  
Sansa’s perfect smile wavered.  
“Yes, well… I like being there. There’s no expectations for me to fulfill. It’s not what I thought it would be. It’s better, honestly… It’s hard work but I like every second of it. Don’t ask why, I’m not sure I understand why myself. But I like getting dirty.”  
Arya frowned and was ready to ask more, but Sansa glanced at the clock and shouted “I’m running late! Don't wait up!” and kissed them both. she was out before Arya could protest.  
  
Jon knew there was something in what Sansa had said that meant more than the actual words. But what…  
“ ‘I like getting dirty’. She’s either more wordly than I gave her credit for, or she’s waaaay too innocent for this world.” Jon shook his head.  
Arya disappeared in Sansa’s bedroom.  
“AHA!”  
She emerged triumphant.  
“What?”  
“She took the box!”  
Jon frowned.  
“Well she’s using protection, focus on that… I really don't think it's Joffrey”, he thought aloud. “But she's definitely seeing someone.”  
“Who?”  
He shrugged. “She could be meeting someone at the gym.”  
Arya’s head snapped up, her eyes alight with concerning determination.  
“I have an idea!”  
 

* * *

  
The next day, way too early for a saturday morning, Jon wondered again how Arya had talked him into it.  
“My... sister... she's... already... a client...” He panted as the man bent him so low the breath went out of him. “Sansa... Maybe… you... know... her?”  
Jon contorted himself to look at Sandor. The burnt side of his mouth tightened, but he didn't betray anything.  
“Oh yeah she comes a lot.”, he shrugged.  
“My little sister thinks she's dating someone here… You wouldn't have seen anything, did you?”  
The big man smirked, caressing the nicotine patch poking out of his sleeve absentmindedly.  
“Why don't you ask Sansa?”  
Jon frowned, or at least his brain tried to send to commend to his face. Sandor had pronounced her name the right way. SAN-sa, not SEN-sa, like most people did. They were friends and the man had probably been asked to keep quiet about who she was meeting here.  
“I don't talk about my clients to other clients. Company policy.”  
“Sure, sure… We just worry. She's been through some hard stuff and she's not always standing out for herself.”  
The look of guilt on the trainer’s face stunned Jon.  
“... I know.”  
Jon had seen what guys could do for a pretty face like Sansa’s. But if that man had a soft spot for her, with one side of face marred with gruesome scars, he didn’t stand a chance...

* * *

  
Jon staggered to the coffee shop across the street where Arya had been waiting while he discovered new muscles and new pains.  
“Look. You were wrong. I think it's someone else.”  
Arya shook her head.  
Jon sighed.  
“Arya, I talked to the guy. I think he has a thing for her, wouldn’t be the first poor sucker, but he didn't say anything about dating her. You're wrong.”  
“Nope.”  
Arya pointed to something behind him. Jon turned to see the big trainer leaning to give Sansa a long passionate kiss.    
“Or… I can't read signs and they might be dating.”  
Sansa had cried a lot, changed her looks, her hair, never reaching Joffrey’s standards. Never being enough. It was nice to see her smile so big, her hair wild.  
Sansa spotted the nicotine patch on Sandor’s arm and cheered and laughed. He cupped her cheeks in a gesture way too soft for someone bigger than MMA fighters. But then again, in his movements with Jon he had been firm, but not forceful. Someone who possessed strength but not abused it.  
Sansa smiled to something he said, and dissolved into laughter as he hooked his arms around her waist. And suddenly Jon felt like an intruder.  
  
“So.”, Jon said. “Sandor.”  
Arya’s forehead was crossed through with lines of worry.  
“Sandor.”  
“...If she wants it to be just hers for a while, that's her right. When she's ready, she'll let us know.”  
“You think it will last?”  
Jon studied the couple again.  
What an odd pair they were making, and yet… The flush on her cheeks was a lovely shade of red and Sandor was looking at Sansa like she was spring personified. And Jon couldn't remember the last time he had seen his sister’s face so open. So serene.  
He smiled.  
“Yeah… I think it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I’m not too far off the mark but I had a blast, I was so inspired, it practically wrote itself! Hope you don’t mind either that I wrote it from Jon’s perspective. It just felt more natural that way.  
> And if you’re wondering “she comes a lot” is Sandor being is usual dirty mouth.


End file.
